


I’ll give you half

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Based on Chapter 9, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Romance, M/M, Multi, i have no control, no beta we die like men, sharing is caring, someone please translate more manga chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: Isagi, Kunigami and Bachira share lots of things.





	I’ll give you half

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based on chapters 1-10 because that’s as far as the English translations go ;w;

After that late night where Kunigami gave Isagi half of his steak, something had changed between them. It felt like friendship and mutual respect. They shared a common goal and was not above trusting each other if it meant that assured their victory. When they played on the field, there were moments where Isagi and Kunigami played in synchrony, understanding each other’s moves and what they should do to keep things in motion. Isagi had never felt like this before. Working in a team and scoring goals together were euphoric, especially when they were playing with odds against them. It was indescribable. 

Unfortunately, he still passed balls way too often. 

“Natto again,” he whined, pouting dejectedly at his tray. He deflated, slouching as he poked his bowl with chopsticks. This was cruel. Who ate natto three meals a day for weeks? Shouldn’t they be prioritizing the players’ nutrition? If only the good players got balanced diets and the bad players barely got anything, the gap between them would only get larger and larger as the good players bulked up.

Kunigami sat down next to him, giving him a concerned side glance. 

“Isagi~ I’ll give you half my milk, so cheer up!” Bachira sat down loudly across them, beaming. He stabbed a straw into the packet, sucking up the milk rapidly, then passed the rest of it to Isagi. 

“Thanks, Bachira,” Isagi grinned sheepishly. He felt a little bad taking sympathy gifts, but he really was sick of the taste of natto and only natto. Having plain water for the past few weeks when he was used to protein shakes was also pretty jarring. He felt like he was having withdrawals. 

“What does natto taste like?” Kunigami asked when Isagi started taking little sips of the milk, trying to treasure the precious resource as much as possible.

“Hm? You’ve never had natto before, Kunigami?” Bachira tilted his head in disbelief, watching him with wide eyes. 

“I’ve forgotten the taste. Let’s trade some.”

Before Isagi could say anything, Kunigami grabbed his bowl of natto, dumping half onto his rice. In exchange, he placed half of his gyoza on Isagi’s rice bowl. It was clearly an unfair trade, and Isagi gawked in awe at finally having something other than natto. 

“Kunigami, I owe you my life. I would die for you,” Isagi said in reverence, causing Kunigami to choke and splutter. His ears turned red as Isagi patted his back. Teasingly, he said, “Still as shy as ever, huh.”

“...Give me back the gyoza.”

“No way, it’s mine now! Ah Bachira, you should have one too, since you shared your milk.” 

The three of them were gradually becoming more and more of a tight-knit group. It was like being back in high school. It made every gruelling day of practice pass by faster, made it a little easier to breathe. They got looks and snide comments at times for ‘playing friends’ when they should all be rivals and beating each other down, but there were no rules against being both. It might be his egoism, but this was what he liked and wanted. It was fun. 

Besides, Isagi felt himself growing both as a person and a player the more he talked with them and practised with them. They were basically together 24/7, becoming closer than brothers. They learned techniques and strategies from each other and made new ones together. He was confident on the field, knowing they were there with him. They were strong together.

It was getting to an extent where they blended into each other, knowing what the other thought and felt from little gestures and expressions. Both on the field and out of the field. 

“I only have my futon because you passed to me in the last few seconds. You can sleep with me and use my arm as a pillow. It’s only fair,” Kunigami offered without a hint of embarrassment, looking at Isagi earnestly. His little sister slept with him when she had nightmares, so he was used to sleeping with someone. 

“It’s fine! I couldn’t make you do that,” Isagi waved his hands in the air. It was his own fault and bad luck that he had 2 opponents guarding him. He had been in no position to score a goal, so it was best that he passed it to Kunigami. It was his lack of ability to break through them that caused him to lose his futon as a penalty. 

In their practice games today, people who didn’t score a goal didn’t get to sleep on a futon but had to sleep on the cold hard floor. Isagi was one of the unfortunate ones. Kunigami and Bachira were clearly having none of that. 

“You’ll wake up with a hell lot of muscle aches if you sleep on the floor,” Kunigami frowned, concerned.

“If we pile my and Kunigami’s futons, we’ll have enough space for all three of us! I don’t need much space to sleep,” Bachira offered with a cheerful grin. “And it’ll be fun! Like a sleepover.” 

Despite his protests, his friends shifted the futons together, giving him a look which stated there was no room for arguments. Sighing, and smiling at his friends’ being so nice, he settled down between the two of them. Shyly, he laid his head on Kunigami’s bicep. Bachira immediately snuggled in, wrapping his arms and legs around Isagi, making him squeak in surprise. He was pushed closer to Kunigami and was left staring at sharp collarbones.

“You never mentioned you’re a cuddler!” Isagi protested.

Bachira snickered behind him, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Now you know.”

“Go to sleep,” Kunigami said in a low voice, his breath tickling Isagi’s hair, he rested his free arm across both of them. Stacked together as they were with their limbs tangled together, Isagi could no longer differentiate between his own heartbeat and theirs. With the comfortable warmth radiating from his two friends, Isagi found his eyes slowly closing, lulled to sleep. 


End file.
